Other Activity
by SilverSiren4
Summary: Slowly and quietly, Nate began to approach. The advantage (moment of surprise) was now on his side. After a while, he found himself at the entrance to the room. Carefully and curiously, he stuck his head out and peered inside. Elena caught his attention immediately and Nate almost in a second lost the interest in music.
1. The Cleaning

Hello everyone! So I am back with another hot story about Nate and Elena. Again, be patient please with my translation, but I do what I can. I'm not perfect and certainly you will find mistakes, even though I don't want to estimate exactly how much :) However I believe that you will enjoy the first chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Uncharted and the characters.

* * *

 **The** **Cleaning**

New job. A bit frightening words for retired fortune hunter and although Nate hadn't been sure, it had been mainly Elena, who had supported him at the beginning. Jameson Marine company was near their home and it was lucky that they had been looking for someone like him. Diving didn't sound like a bad activity, although the paperwork wasn't his cup of tea. A little bit of adrenaline was good, but it wasn't enough. All the shooting and crazy chases... Apparently treasure hunting was the only thing he knew perfectly. But it's over now and it was time to integrate into society as a normal person. Finally, Nate could taste the typical urban life full of routine and boredom. However, he hoped that it won't be so bad.

When he parked in the driveway of the house which he shared with the beautiful and smart journalist, asphalt radiated heat to the car right up to his face. Unmerciful and terrible hot, the sky was empty because the clouds probably were forgotten somewhere and thus the sun had the room to show its full strength. It went on like that for several days and his nerves weren't happy with it. In fact, nothing normal can be done, because otherwise it would be as work in a hell. Only the devil goading him in stirring boiled oil in the boiler was missing. And that should be one of the warmest months of the year. July didn't want to spoil the reputation and so the boy tried. Neither air conditioning in the car was working properly. Or was it just his imagination? Anyhow, Nate turned off the engine and got out of the car. But before he locked the door, something reached his ears. Unknown melody, regular tone and words corresponding with the rhythm. When he looked around, seeking the source, he realized that the music was coming from the inside of the house. Did a party took place inside or what?

It was very strange, so he completed the process of locking the car and walked towards the house. The door was locked. Apparently Elena didn't want to be disturbed. But why? Bigger curiosity couldn't be pushed back and therefore Nate carefully and quietly unlocked. Almost like old times. Being somewhere where he shouldn't be. However, this was their house and he wanted to know what was happening. First, former treasure hunter again locked the door if some rival wanted to escape. What was he thinking for god sake? That Elena would cheat on him? His head got carried away by the imagination, but there was no denying that Nate feared of this idea. Anyway he had to continue, to see more. The music was louder, the lyrics more understandable, but this song was certainly new and unfamiliar.

" _As long as I got you, baby..._ _"_

After a short thinking, he found the certain room from which the sound was coming. Living room, located a few steps down the hallway straight ahead and then he had to turn left. Slowly and quietly, Nate began to approach. The advantage (moment of surprise) was now on his side. After a while, he found himself at the entrance to the room. Carefully and curiously, he stuck his head out and peered inside. Elena caught his attention immediately and Nate almost in a second lost the interest in music. Above all, the combination of dancing and wiping the brown shelf full of books was admirable. It almost looked like a lure for predator. She was meat and he was a beast wanting its prey. Strange that he hadn't seen such seductive, sexy and graceful movements before. It wasn't her typical behavior. This was something new, but he liked it a lot. And what was the icing on the cake for his eyes? Her deep turquoise bikini. Never mind that he only saw the back of her body. It was enough, especially thong revealing her firm and gorgeous butt. As Nate loved this part of clothing. He was literally going crazy. Especially his little friend down there. That combination was very spunky and therefore, his body had to react. Then came an idea, though not from his thought process. It was invented by someone else, but so be it. The situation required it. Nate stayed quiet. The music suddenly echoed in his ears again, creating a breathtaking spectacle which he wanted to watch.

Elena shook her hips to the beat and occasionally furniture ceased to be interesting. Her hands moved together with a yellow rag... why she was cleaning actually? But thinking wasn't able to work too long, because her butt again requested his admiration. The only good luck was that she was always turned back to him, unsuspecting of his presence. How long it will continue this way? He wanted her. The huge urge to feel her fantastic and smooth body... to have her small and nice breasts in his hands... to taste her wetness... to have her beneath him as the victim of lust and horniness... passionately and longly to make love with her... Almost every drop of blood began to pour into his crotch and frankly, it wasn't possible to reverse direction. Something had to be done with his erection. Otherwise will happen an explosion of unprecedented proportions. Suddenly, the song ended.

"Oh, thank God," he muttered quietly.

Elena then threw the yellow rag into a green, plastic bucket of water (he hadn't noticed before?) and put her hands on her hips. Nate felt his hunger was increasing fast. Her pose as a dominant lifeguard ready to punish anyone for incorrect or indecent behavior caused it. His horniness was already unbearable, but she started to nod.

"Nice."

Apparently her assessment of strenuous work. The cleaning was probably worth it. However, her husband decided (mainly because of his wild state) to come out of his hiding place.

"Why are you wearing bikini?"

It wasn't the best question how to attract her attention and he had wanted to say something else. Greeting should have been first choice. However, his horniness was to blame which likely had become more powerful than rational and logical thinking. Anyhow, his voice as a warning worked and she turned to him in the same pose. Nate was now able to see the other jewels. First, it was her beautiful face full of surprise and curiosity, but then his eyes automatically and naturally rode a few floors down to stop at her breasts. Push-up bra gave them charming and seductive appearance and shape. At that moment, invisible clock started ticking and after the expiration of minutes and seconds, retired fortune hunter wanted to reach out for his treasure.

"You are already home?" He looked into her eyes, which required an answer.

"Yeah..." And what next? Was it right to say that he had been watching her? But Elena sensed that he wanted to say something more.

"And...?"

"I got the job." Right after that, she threw herself joyfully into his arms. Both hugged each other, but he was enjoying it more.

"That's amazing. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Journalist suddenly broke the contact and pulled away from him.

"See, I told you that you will succeed."

"Yeah. Even so, it was scary for me." She chuckled and because his desire wasn't gone, he decided to re-open the previous topic. The brain pushed back work pretty easily and fast. "But why are you wearing bikini doesn't make sense," and he looked her over from head to toe.

"Well... because Chloe and Cutter are going to come to us tonight with an important announcement, I decided to clean up here a bit."

Really? That was probably one of the things which disappeared because of her dancing. Even though it was only half of the reason. The other one was still missing. Elena turned to the bucket with water, took it in her hands and walked towards the table, which was located nearby. It seemed the cleaning wasn't over yet, as Nate originally thought, but that didn't prevent the persecution because he couldn't be too far away from her now.

"And after a while, I felt awful hot, so I changed my clothes on more comfortable," her explanation continued. Journalist then put the heavy thing on the floor next to the table, took the yellow rag and started squeezing it with all her strength to get rid of excess water. "I'm also glad you came earlier."

"What?" This time, he was curious and surprised. Elena looked at him.

"I'm not sure if I clean up the whole house in time and therefore I need your help."

A little obstacle in his plan, but Elena didn't wait for his answer. She straightened up and started to wipe the table, expecting that Nate will join. Lucky that this thing wasn't so dirty and she soon could move to another part of the house. However journalist didn't know his intention, which didn't match. His gaze full of longing returned on his face and staring at her perfect body and curves continued. And when invisible time expired, he sensed an opportunity and predator wanted to get its prey. Actually, it was resignation and surrender to his natural instincts screaming on the entire surroundings. Now he needed to get her on the same level, to seduce her. It won't be so hard, right? Not mentioning the fact that she was once again in disadvantageous position. Nate came to her quietly and cautiously, not to frighten her. His hands appeared on her hips, as insurance against sudden escape. Wooden assistant from the front was very helpful and so her body was trapped in one place. Her response came too late. When she stopped the activity and straightened up, desiring to know the reason for his behavior, she leaned on his strong and muscular chest. Something was happening differently, not according to her plan, but the closeness of their bodies itself could be appropriate answer.

"I'm not in the mood for cleaning, honey," Nate whispered into her right ear slightly.

Elena noticed the tone with which he expressed the resistance. It wasn't the typical and annoying NO, but rather as small detail, revealing the true intent of his actions. And their position was another clue. Then he moved to her neck. One of those weak and vulnerable places. Another advantage, which was good to utilize. Light and passionate kisses started to fall on her skin. At that moment, her original thought was confirmed. Nate wanted her and decided to do everything possible. But would it be right to continue in their large bed? Appropriate clothing, revealing her feminine parts; the attraction between spouses, but above all the incessant and insatiable lust had the largest share. Although she would like to do anything else than cleaning the entire house, it had to be done. Some parts were quite neglected and messy. Attention from Nate was very pleasant, nonetheless she decided to stop him.

"But the cleaning can't wait." In other words 'attempt' which had little chance of success, but even so it was an effort. However, followed his logic and reasoning.

"But, you're so beautiful..." kiss on her neck, "... sexy..." another light kiss on her neck, "... and I can't resist you."

Followed another kiss at the same and favorite part of her neck. Elena realized the hard task. How was impossible to end it and to continue with something so boring. But as if retired fortune hunter heard her thoughts and decided to make an important decision for her. He gently took her right leg and laid it on the table. The wooden assistant could be used again. She didn't protest and completely dedicated to his intention. From her mouth didn't come out ban that it wasn't appropriate right now. It was mainly the same longing which was slowly gaining power over her body. His attention, which she really liked... his kisses bringing blissful feeling full of excitement... his closeness doing her weak... that's why her leg remained in place and journalist was waiting for upcoming moments.

Nate even didn't know where it came from. As if someone whispered what next step was correct. First was important to get rid of that excess obstacle. Even though her body was revealed enough, he needed to see, but above all, to feel more. So he untied the bra's laces, removed the top part of the bikini and tossed it somewhere behind him. His eyes couldn't tear away from the goddess standing in front of him. Now he had access to her free breasts and he utilized this advantage immediately. His hands gently and tenderly tasted the softness and the beauty of natural creations. Touching her was something so amazing. But suddenly appeared first problem of this attack from behind. Nate couldn't take care of them with his mouth and how he would like to lick them. Although it could wait until later, when the situation will move to another room. Suddenly another alternative appeared, another idea, which wasn't so bad. His hands started to create mildly pleasant pressure on her woman's parts and a slow circular motion was added too. This delightful and erotic massage... he had never tried it before. If her mind functioned well at the moment, but she rather doubted about it.

"Do you know how much I liked when you were dancing here?" His gentle and seductive voice came out.

Oops. His brain overloaded with horniness no longer held his tongue and Nate was divulged. However, he didn't mind. He wanted to tell her and until now was the right opportunity. And when Elena heard it, her head - although with a slight delay - was able to catch it.

"I was standing around the corner, watching you," surfaced additional information and although was admirable that her neurons were still able to logically concentrate, journalist created a theory within a few seconds.

The volume of the music and dancing had distracted her so much that she hadn't registered his arrival. Even though it was just an attempt to try a new laptop, it also had another benefit. His natural curiosity had revealed what had been happening in the house and because he hadn't wanted to spoil her dance performance, had remained silent and had watched her. Hard to say how long the admiration lasted. Maybe half an hour, maybe just the last song. Anyhow, more details could wait. This stupid excessive thinking interrupting the present moment...

When the journalist pushed back unconfirmed thoughts into respective drawers, she realized that she was wet. Like his big erection demanded attention and satisfaction. Suddenly, there was no turning back for either of them. Both were too far and was no longer possible to suppress it. The only option was to continue. Nate started first. His mouth began to give open kisses on her neck and his arms grabbed her around the waist for a closer contact. Elena decided to end cleaning earlier and threw the yellow rag next to the table where the green plastic bucket with water should be. She missed her goal, but she didn't know that, because her attention started to focus fully on her husband. One hand grabbed him by the head and her other hand found itself on his arms. Journalist wanted to feel his passionate kisses full of love and lust, his strong body, his horniness pushing her from behind, suggesting how following moments will look like.

Breathing started to become louder, deeper and faster. Sexual excitement grew in both of them simultaneously. But Nate, because of her seductive dancing, had big lead and so she had to catch up on him. His right hand started to slowly travel down there with the intention to please her. After a short journey, he stumbled on her next barrier. However, it didn't stop him. Such discouragement was useless and thus he needed one quick movement and his hand came under her seductive thong. Then he felt her wet vagina. Enough encouragement pushing him to the edge of the abyss, but first he wanted to play with her a little bit, to tease her, to show how much pleasure could be a prelude. Therefore, his fingers lightly and gently teased the clitoris and surrounding areas. Elena moaned as a sign of consent and pleasure, even though horniness was a bit impatient, she didn't want to get carried away by her lust so quickly. He now had the upper hand and she was defenseless. Wasn't allowed to escape from his hard grip. His way, his rules and she had to follow them. No fast attack, useless complaining or showing of frustration. Although journalist had the advantage. Desire and lust dominated him and it was only a matter of time before he will be broken. Elena realized it, but the cup overflowed and Nate wanted to see and hear her beautiful moaning leading to the goal. When he stuck his fingers into her hole, it was pleasurable for both of them.

'Why was I such an idiot?' Thought her husband with annoyance.

The large and powerful arousal in his head was overpowered by thoughts about the past. Their meeting, treasure hunting, relationship which soon had disintegrated because of his obsession, but later they had gotten together again and had affirmed the solid love. But even marriage hadn't kept Nate at bay and he had left her again. When he had finally decided to go the right way and hang the gun and killing on a nail, he couldn't shake the feeling that their time had been largely wasted. Fighting of his two personalities had lasted a few years, but eventually Nate felt happier with her than with a bullet in his side. Miracle that she didn't trade him for anyone else. Lucky that she had given him another chance. But why he thought about it now? Her moaning again brought him back to the reality. Temporary distraction disappeared and he could again concentrate on his beautiful and smart journalist who was half naked in his arms. However he decided not to hesitate any longer.

Suddenly Elena felt that his fingers were penetrating into her deeper. To this were added speed, strength and also his resolve. That combination was creating pressure inside, increasing with every moment. Her head had problem to process a lot of these intensive information and so her breath quickened. Her heart also received the command and therefore it was beating faster than usual. Concentration was focused down there for the best and most amazing experience. And as Nate heard from her loud moaning, everything went according to plan.

"Oh, Nate... please... don't stop..." Her begging. He just smiled.

"It's not my intention," was his answer and then the pace of his fingers accelerated again.

He was doing it so well. Pity that she didn't see him now, otherwise her mouth would have attacked with such vigor, strength and desire that they might have ended up on the floor. Nate felt that her walls started to contract and he decided to add a little something extra. It was the important move again which had worked at the beginning. Open kisses returned to the same place of her neck, this time with flavor of hunger. Although was possible to feel a light taste of her sweat, it was a pheromone bringing him closer. Delicious enticement of prey. Animal was slowly replacing the kind and gentle husband (gentleman). A daze, almost like a black veil, eclipsed his mind. Journalist let out a slight cry. It was so good, so strong, so beautiful that she had to show it. Her hand caught his skin, her eyes closed for greater delight.

"Oh, God... Nate..."

Another encouragement, more effort. Suddenly Elena reached orgasm. Big and amazing climax paralyzed her. Her whole body was tense, moans turned into scream and delight went into the deepest corners of her head. Such wild ending she probably never had, at least Nate didn't remember. But then he stopped, so his wife could enjoy the divine pleasure to the fullest. The tension immediately passed and she relaxed completely. It if her husband hadn't held her, her legs would have given up and her body would have fallen to the floor. Her lungs weren't initially able to satisfy the large deficit of muscles, but he wasn't in a hurry and gave her time to calm down. Moreover, seeing her orgasm was the greatest pride for his male ego, which wasn't in the same condition as she was. Desire and horniness in his case weren't yet satisfied and so an idea was born. Actually, it wasn't even an idea, but rather a proposal. Or just a desperate request of his body to be with her in the most intimate way?

"Let's go to the bed."

Her senses weren't able to concentrate fully on the surroundings, but the tone of his voice told the whole plan. Thanks to this her body suddenly acquired a new strength and before Nate could prepare for it, journalist took her leg off the table and turned to face him. When she put her hands on his shoulders and pressed closer with a look full of longing, he stood there, waiting for her answer.

"And what if I say no?"

* * *

 **So what do you think? I will be grateful for any feedback, negative or positive :)**


	2. Out Of Control

**Guest:** Yes, the second chapter is here :) I want to apologize, because I didn't publish this chapter last month. I am sorry, but my schedule is so full right now, that fanfiction is on the last position in my interest. Nonetheless, enjoy :) **ThatGirl:** Thank you. I hope you will like this one too :)

Thank you **aaleii** , **Vitan1** , **swordmaster6353** for following and favoriting. Don't worry. I will finish this story, sooner or later.

* * *

 **Out Of Control**

She was so sexy, Nate had to smile. It almost sounded like a challenge of an opponent to a duel. The uneven duel, in which she will be defeated. Desire and lust in him were so big, that retired fortune hunter had a hard time to keep these two wild horses at bay. Elena didn't know, that she played with her husband a dangerous game.

"Do you want to be a bad girl?"

His horny voice, the beast will attack soon. But she just smiled sweetly and innocently. Although she was even more beautiful than before, she made a mistake, because this gesture pumped him more. Nate suddenly decided to take her in his arms. She cried out in surprise, but another resistance didn't appear. On the contrary, smile returned on her lips. He turned with her about one hundred eighty degrees and went into the bedroom, located a few steps away.

"Well, if you don't want to... I will kidnap you, then."

She chuckled. Elena was distracted already, but Nate didn't rush, although his erection desperately called for deliverance and satisfaction. Carrying a half-naked journalist light as a feather could last for hours and still wouldn't be enough. Her smooth and firm skin was pleasant to the touch, he couldn't get enough of her. Elena stared at him while his eyes were facing forward. After all was necessary to overcome obstacles such as sofa, cabinets and mainly door, guarding the entrance to the large and cozy bedroom. When Nate arrived to it, he gently pushed with his left leg and the guard obeyed the order of his superior. The objective was in sight. His walk started again and both approached the big double bed. Then the prince gently laid his princess on a soft mattress covered with red and white roses. Nate initially had protested against such bed sheet.

 _"That's not too manly."_

But her argument, that "we will sleep like in the garden of dreams" had made him change his mind. Now, moreover, it was the perfect backdrop for their little roles. However, his desire was getting again to the fore, and therefore former treasure hunter took her thong and slowly and gently stripped her. Now she was completely naked, and he dropped the piece of clothing on the floor because of the sight. Almost as if a spell attacked with full force on him, and he wasn't able to defend himself. His power had no chance against her. Or so at least he thought. But Elena had enough of waiting. She rose from her position and in the opposite way than he (it meant quicker and somewhat coarser), she undressed a dark blue T-shirt from his chest. Another piece of fabric joined on the ground and then she pulled him on the lips with all the strength she had. Nate didn't expect such a quick swipe, which meant that within seconds, he found himself on her. Gentleman's page was worried about his fragile wife, because his weight compared to her was quite a difference. But Elena showed no signs of discomfort or injury. Conversely, her kissing achieved a new level, and therefore he was infected as well.

However, as if she was possessed by something more. Elena flipped him on his back and took over the spot above. Astonishment swept through his head and then disappeared in a sea of desire and lust. Another sudden surprise followed, because journalist broke the contact and approached his gray linen shorts. Mainly his belt was the key to the imaginary castle with the standing tower. Nate just watched with admiration. Her fast and precise work of removing shorts with his black boxers had the same result. Complete, natural and exciting nudity. When subsequently Elena threw the last clothes on the floor, she went back to him with the desire. Kissing was stronger than she. However, former treasure hunter didn't hesitate and caught her butt, wanting to have her more closer to his skin. But it was time to regain the lost domination, so Nate rolled her onto the back and was once again above. Immediately afterwards his tongue was taking care of both of her breasts. Alternately, eagerly and hungrily he licked, sucked and tasted her beautiful pink nipples protruding on both tops. Journalist was enjoying it and grabbed his head, so that his tongue could do even better job. However, she didn't like the way of the game. Why did he have to be on her? Didn't she have a right to be in the better position from which he could be manipulated?

It was again the element of surprise, which caused total unpreparedness. Additionally, Nate was so busy with her breasts, that he had no chance to react to the another change of positions. Out of nowhere, he was beneath her, causing amazement lasting a few moments before next passionate and lustful touching of her lips and tongue. Apparently she wanted to be the naughty girl. In fact, her rebellious side was very spunky and sexy, because disobeying his rules and orders had its consequences. But before he could think about proper punishment for her insolence, Elena broke contact again and her body was sliding slowly down. He just watched, hoping that she will stop in his groin. It finally happened. She took his hard erection into her mouth immediately, because patience had run out already. At that moment, Nate closed his eyes with pleasure and rested his head on the bed, relaxing completely. That divine euphoria flooded his entire brain, surroundings slowly ceased to exist and he was focused only on her fantastic... On her mouth, which was moving repeatedly up and down. On the wet feeling reminding her hot vagina. On the increasing excitement pervading through his entire body. It was incredible, that he tasted so good. How his manhood was smooth and big. She loved his erect penis so much. Having a power over strong man, making him weak and providing him maximum satisfaction. Her right hand as another assistant was taking care of the rest. Subsequently, journalist heard a slight moan and although he would reach an orgasm, this moment had to be utilized differently.

Despite the arousal and delight, Nate got up, took her face and began hungrily kissing her mouth again. Then he turned her on the back and this time, his opportunity didn't escape. He took his hard erection and slipped into her wet hole. Elena moaned how far and deep he got. He stayed inside and just watched her face of excitement and lust. Now was clear who had the upper hand. He smiled as a sign of his victory. Nonetheless was time to finish it, and therefore Nate spread her legs even more. Both felt better access, but when he penetrated into her deeper, Elena strongly grabbed the bed sheet. The tension was more intense and her muscles had to have support for this growing excitement. However, former treasure hunter knew, that she wanted to be blown away. Experiencing the divine and paralyzing delight and satisfaction. His pace quickened, which had its results. Both were approaching the finish line faster and above all, he started to hear her incessant and loud moans. How amazing sound it was for his ears. Although his body was creating sweat, it gave him strength to continue. There was no bigger encouragement than...

"Faster... deeper... please Nate... PLEASE!," she said with begging, her words between the deep and rapid breathing.

Apparently she was close and probably she wanted to motivate him more. It worked, because it awakened an animal, which increased the tempo. Now it was no longer gentle and passionate lovemaking. It was common mating. No emotions, no remorse or looking back on her needs. Nate grabbed her hips for better penetration and used all his strength. His crotch repeatedly and roughly rammed into her lap, and it echoed throughout the room, if not around the house. If neighbors heard it, that wasn't important right now. She had to be punished. For her disobedience and insolence. Additionally, she wanted it. Quickly and deeply.

"This is it?... Do you like it?... HUH?!" He asked her with a small dose of anger, indicating how the animal felt inside. Her moaning became louder, as well as the tension in her vagina.

"Yes..."

"I don't hear you!" What a lie.

"YES!"

Nate's effort increased, as if he was utilizing inexhaustible source. Her heavenly body and breasts were moving up and down by his rhythm, her delightful moans echoed in his ears over and over again. His heart and lungs worked faster than ever before. But Nate felt it inside, when suddenly her walls contracted and her whole body started to shake. Orgasm was strong, journalist closed her eyes and started screaming with arousal. Today, for the second time. However, his pace didn't stop. He wanted to experience it too. He wanted to be satisfied at any price. Additionally, the sounds from her mouth were as doping. The strange happiness, the dominant pride and joy... how was amazing to watch the burning passion filling her body. But Elena this tension could no longer endure. It hurt, it was uncomfortable. Where were pleasure and excitement? Where was he, her kind and gentle husband? Why the rough beast wanted to hurt her?

"NATE!"

Her warning, which he understood as a consequence of her intensive orgasm, didn't work. Elena wasn't able to say how long this torment continued. Her head began to ache uncomfortably, her vocal cords could no longer continue, and once again was heard only that mating sound. He was constantly bumping into her with all his strength, but her body went limp. Finally, he reached his peak and ejaculated into her. To this were added deep and loud moans. Elena heard the animal's sign. It took a while until he released the large number of sperms into her hole. Right after that, almost all the strength left him. Nate felt it everywhere. His arms, legs, whole body was nearly empty, and so it was necessary to lie down. Therefore, he pulled out his penis, his body stretched out beside her and he closed his eyes with heavy breathing. He didn't see that journalist curled up and turned her back to him. They were lying in silence for several minutes. Then Nate opened his eyes and although former treasure hunter felt tired, it was necessary to check if everything was okay. Especially his fragile wife, who had screamed loudly at the end.

"Elena, are you okay?"

It was right to wait a few seconds before he could start to panic. However, after a short pause wasn't heard affirmative answer. He looked at her. Why she was hiding her face? Curiosity and concern caused an immediate supply of needed strength. It was like an injection of adrenaline and his body rose up in seconds. Nonetheless he didn't want to scare her. Nate carefully and gently took her left shoulder and turned her around. Elena didn't resist, but the look at her face struck him like an arrow. A few tears trickled down her face and her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Jesus, Elena..." and then she sniffed. "Are you okay? Please talk to me." But the received response was silent again. "Please, sweetheart, talk to me." Desperation and terror that he had hurt her.

"Where were you?" She said quietly, almost inaudible question. Although most of the volume was muted by crying, Nate was terrified even more.

"What?" Another break between words, another sniff.

"I said your name... but you weren't there..." The description sounded horribly. "... You weren't there... you didn't hear me..." More tears left her eyes and he said the worst speculation.

"Did I hurt you?"

The following moments were like on a knife edge, because if her answer was positive, he would never forgive himself. Such behavior didn't have a husband, but the tyrant who had to be locked up in cage. Her silence lengthened and he was getting more nervous.

"I was afraid... I was afraid that... that you're gone..."

There was no need to hear more of these painful words. Nate carefully and gently pulled her to him. Elena curled up in his arms and released another sob. After what his ears had experienced delight and ecstasy, they were now punished for the sins of his behavior.

"I'm sorry... I am so sorry, sweetheart..."

The only thing, on which mattered now, was to reassure her. To give her know that she was safe. To show her that her loving husband was back. To calm her crying which didn't want to end. To help her broken trust, to fix her mental health, to push away pain and suffering. Damn it, whatever it was. It had to be better, otherwise it would be impossible to live on. When he heard her another sob, he couldn't endure it. His eyes slowly, but surely started to produce tears too. How was it possible that he had broken his promise? To protect her from any danger, to take care of her, to bring her joy, happiness and love. Why had he disappointed her?

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

It was impossible to avoid it, pain in his voice betrayed him. Nate hugged her tighter, as if he couldn't live without her now. Perhaps it was a sign of his deep love which he felt. Or maybe he showed an even greater regret and apology. Nonetheless she pulled away from him, put her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes. His first thought was to dodge, because the look at her crying was unbearable. But something inside him was stronger.

"Promise me something."

Oh my god, what could it be? Former treasure hunter had to prepare for the worst. At first his mouth didn't want to move. Future consequences could be fatal, but intuition told him the opposite.

"Anything." There was another hurtful silence.

"Don't do it ever again... okay?"

Her "okay". Her "okay" was good news. In fact, the best he could get. Unexpected sign that she forgave him. Confirmation that she wanted to stay with him. Assurance that their future could continue despite this incident. But what if not? What if it was a mere ghost of a fleeting hope for reconciliation? But then came another gesture which dissipated his doubts completely. She leaned in and tenderly, longly and lovingly kissed him. It was a sensitive message from heaven. The soft, fragile perfection of the special angel. Nate pulled her gently closer to his heart. When this extraordinary contact between them ended, she rested her head on his shoulder, desiring to be protected. Nate said nothing and hugged her tightly, understanding what she needed now. Peaceful environment full of love and tenderness. He heard her calm breathing, she listened to his repeated heartbeat. Perfect tune of two human instruments. Pleasant minutes went by, but suddenly Elena remembered something.

"The cleaning," she said, a little horrified, realizing that the arrival of the visit was coming. Journalist raised her head and then her body wanted to join, but her husband pulled her soothingly to him.

"It can wait," he explained to her shortly. It wasn't possible to do something else after this strenuous experience. But Elena had a different opinion.

"No, it can't," and she leaned on her elbow, so that she could look into his eyes. "We can't refuse Cutter and Chloe. We did that three times already."

Good argument, on which he had forgotten. In addition, former treasure hunter lacked enthusiasm. However, if she wanted to be stubborn as usual, it would be reasonable to suggest something.

"What about this. After some rest, we'll do it together... okay?"

That sounded nice. It was true that she didn't have as much strength as before, and a few minutes of sleep would be pleasantly refreshing. If he really wanted to help her and his offer wasn't only disappearing wind, the cleaning time would be much shorter. Elena didn't have to think long. All the terms of the agreement were satisfactory.

"Okay," her consent containing one word and she slowly lay back on his shoulder.

The quiet and favorite place, which was ideal for relaxing. Nate was glad she had agreed. Above all, he wanted to reassure her more after... He again embraced her tightly and since it was hot, they didn't need blankets.

"But only for 20 minutes," she set up time. He smiled lightly, because her tone was adorable.

"Deal," and he confirmed it with soft and light kiss on her forehead.

She then closed her eyes and he did the same thing. Their intimate embrace and pleasant proximity were like a lullaby whose words contained a subtext of fatigue and exhaustion. Before long, both fell asleep, going into dreamland. But their bodies needed much more strength than they expected, because when the phone located in the living room rang, no one picked it up. Their sleep was too deep and after unsuccessful attempt was recorded a message on later. Then, when Elena slowly and sleepily opened her eyes, she looked at the clock hanging above the bedroom's door. The residual fatigue immediately turned into consternation, because those 20 minutes stretched to an hour.

* * *

 **Writing this chapter took a slightly different direction than was originally planned.** **I** **mprovising** **, right?** **:)**


	3. The Good News

**ThatGirl:** Thank you very much. I am glad you like it. I hope that you won't be mad at me at the end...

I would like to thank **sin97** , **ellie9321** , **Hannahsian** and **FreakOfStories** for favoriting and following. You guys are the best :) This is the last chapter of the story. I was little worried, but finally, I managed to finish it. And also I wish you happy new year 2017 :) A lot of love, a lot of success and a lot of moments filled with happiness. Thank you for everything and thank you that you were here with me :) You all made me happy :) Okay, I stop here otherwise I start bawling :) Enjoy!

* * *

 **The** **Good** **N** **ews**

"Damn," Elena said, when she realized that the time of visit was coming. She quickly rose from her husband, whom this sudden movement woke up. But Nate said only sleepy.

"What?"

His senses were probably still lazy, but the journalist was nervously looking for something on the ground. Eventually, she found the lacking thing. It was the deep turquoise thong which her former treasure hunter so seductively had undressed. Now was time to have something on again. The evening was approaching, which was worse than the actual elapsed time. However, when Elena wanted to go to the living room, where she should find her second piece of bikini as well as the continuation of a lengthy and tedious cleaning, suddenly it drew attention to itself. Elena felt a pain down there in the groin, spreading to the lower abdomen. It was immediately clear why. The recent unpleasant event had its consequences. Instead of moving forward, she stopped with an unpleasant expression on her face and her hand automatically appeared on the sore spot as appeasement. Neither the strength of her personality could hide her discomfort. But Nate had eyes still closed because the process of awakening in him lasted longer. His usual procedure. However, Elena had to overpower the pain in order to continue the cleaning. Wouldn't be better to cancel the visit? The actual pain and "without a cause" would be a fair reason for a postponement. Another of many, but the journalist didn't want to admit her weakness and she started to breathe deeply. Above all, it was necessary to calm the body. It took a while then the pain receded into the background. For now, it was gone, and then she could finally go to the living room.

Elena looked around after the bra. Surprisingly, it was a few steps away from her. When she looked at the distance between the table and the place of landing, she realized how much strength and determination had been in her husband. But returning to the past would now steal other seconds and so Elena put the second piece of bikini on. With the idea of huge delay and pain in the background, she wanted to start the cleaning again. It was still possible to finish it on time. Or was she just lying to herself? Other needless thoughts, but someone else made the final decision. The journalist went to the table where she had been disarmed by the former treasure hunter, but on the shelf beside the desk was flashing a red light. Message on the answering machine. Had the phone rung? How was it possible that neither of them had heard the mercilessly loud and monotonous sound? Other questions were no longer necessary. Mainly, it was important to find out what happened. Before Elena pressed the button, saying "You have one new message", she thought that perhaps Sully announced his next "vacation". As if the old smoker of cigars didn't have enough. However, a woman's voice after the beep surprised her.

 _"Hey, you two. Probably you are doing it right now and don't have time to pick up the phone..."_ Chloe couldn't introduce herself better _"... but I just want to tell you that we have to cancel our common dinner. Cutter's parents unexpectedly have arrived in America, so we're going to have dinner with them tonight. I know that we are "meeting" more than two months, but this time the rejection is on us, so it's not necessary to take that personally. And besides, you can make a romantic evening together, although I think that you are doing it pretty hard already now."_ The dangerous brunette didn't know how right she was. _"Anyway, don't worry. We will take a look at your new home soon. Bye."_

When the message ended, Elena remained silent, watching the phone. She didn't know what to think. On her face were no signs of a reaction. However, someone else's thoughts were heard aloud.

"Well... what unexpected news," said a male voice in the background.

She turned at the source and saw Nate standing in the doorway in gray linen shorts. Again he quietly and unobtrusively emerged from his hiding place. It was clear that he also had heard the message. Discussing the details didn't make sense, but now appeared another question. When the cleaning wasn't necessary, what next? The silence between them was a little longer, but eventually, the journalist turned her head away from him back on the phone and decided to speak first.

"Yeah... Another cancellation... I guess I'm not surprised anymore..."

Her voice was sad, dejected, tired and almost calling for a rest. Although it was only a presumption, the unpleasant event had still some effect on her. According to him, it was good news, because at least they didn't have to continue cleaning and so free time could be used for other activities. Apparently, she didn't care. Her expression was unreadable. Enough! Nate couldn't watch her misery. His mistake had to be corrected as quickly as possible.

"That's okay," after this answer, she turned to him again. Nate noticed that her eyes were strange. Almost as if she was in pain... he rather talked on. "Take it from the bright side. We don't have to clean the house and we have the whole rest of the day for ourselves." This gave him a few ideas on how to improve her mood, but she defended against something.

"Yeah..."

Another repetition of the same answer. It was obvious that she didn't share the similar passion. Additionally, the same tone of voice was suspicious, so he started to carefully approach her with apprehension.

"Elena, is something wrong?" When he reached her, he could feel her strange vibrations. Refusing, restlessness, imbalance, misery. However, the journalist didn't want to leave him in doubt for too long.

"No, everything's fine," and she gave him a little smile.

But fate willed otherwise and although she tried, the sudden movement revealed her true condition. Even though it was just turning to the table where the green, plastic bucket with water and the yellow rag were, the pain in the lower abdomen appeared immediately.

"Ow!"

This time, vocal cords failed and her hand grabbed the place even tighter, together with an unpleasant expression on her face. The seriousness of the problem was increasing. Her body wanted to curl up into a ball like before the sudden enemy attack, but Nate responded immediately and caught her body.

"Oh God, Elena!" Horror and concern in his voice weren't hard to recognize. "What is happening?!"

"It hurts."

"What?!"

"My lower abdomen."

Nate had already experienced many things and even though he had risked his life primarily as an irresponsible adrenaline junky, something else was her. She had been dangerously close in Shambhala and repetition of the same scenario he never wanted to experience again.

"You need help immediately."

"No, it'll be fine," although her tone didn't add on beliefs.

"No, Elena, I'll take you to the doctor."

"That's not necessary. I just... I need to lie down," and she started to breathe deeply.

Perhaps it could help again as before. He was looking at her nervously, waiting to see what will happen next. In his opinion was sensible to search professional help, but fortunately, this technique didn't disappoint and Nate saw that the expression on her face began to relax. Finally, she carefully straightened up, it was gone again. But for sure and without her permission, Nate gently took her in his arms and decided to carry her back to the bedroom. The former treasure hunter didn't want to risk anything. He laid her on the bed, with a different intent than before. The journalist looked better, but Nate sat beside her and took her hand with an expression which she rarely saw. It was clear that uncertainty and worry were still inside of him, but another intense situation as if destroyed trust between them even more. None of them knew what was appropriate to say. The silence seemed to be their new and frequent topic, but something was different. Nate was holding her hand tightly and didn't let her go. As if wasn't possible to live without her touch.

"Why Elena?" The question sounded desperate. "Why are you doing this to me?" Suddenly she looked like the bad one. But she didn't want to be considered as the weak woman. Was it her pride which didn't want to surrender in and admit a mistake? "Do you know how scared I was?" His eyes looked deeply into her and the journalist started to feel worse. "Why didn't you say anything? Have you forgotten on our agreement?" Yes, the agreement, which had been created after the wedding ceremony without witnesses. The agreement, which had the same weight as the important marriage vows. "We are two. Two on everything. On love, struggle, pain and on hours of happiness. Two on wins and losses, two on life and death - TWO!"

Why had she doubts about him? He was the only one who knew her perfectly. He was the only one who could understand her. He was the only one who could help her. And their vows were binding. It was so. Elena had to admit that the lying was wrong.

"Forgive me," she said in a low voice, showing regret. Even though it wasn't fair that she intentionally had concealed something, after all, Nate admitted that he had the larger share. "I should have told you, that-"

"-that I hurt you." Suddenly there was silence again and guilt in his heart became harder. Even the journalist felt that his anger on himself escalated. It was, therefore, necessary to show him that she had already forgiven him.

"Nate..."

"I feel like a monster..."

His words were faster, his eyes dropped with shame. He had no right to look at her. He didn't deserve to see her beautiful face, her angelic eyes which had been damaged by his insanity, violence, and male force. The former treasure hunter realized that the scar will probably never heal.

"You're not a monster... and you know why?" He looked up with interest.

"Why?" A small smile appeared on her lips. The magic began to slowly kill negative feelings in him.

"Because the best sandwiches in the world are from you." This remark caused a small smile on his lips also, but even so, it wasn't convincing argument.

"Elena, this is the only food that I can do," he mentioned his horrible cooking talent.

"I want them." Her interest was somewhat surprising. She didn't care that he was right and couldn't cook anything else, but Elena decided to put an end to his somber mood. "I'm hungry... and because Chloe and Cutter won't come tonight, we can make a nice evening together."

The thought made her very excited. Actually, she was so happy that the pain was forgotten completely. And because he started thinking about it as well, it sounded interesting. At least it was the opportunity to atone for his mistake and rude behavior. Maybe it was a great way to show her his love, care, and devotion.

"Yes... yes, we can make a nice evening together," and then there was yet another, equally good idea. "And what about a small walk on the beach? After dinner, we could look at the sunset together."

Elena initially hesitated. Her pain in lower abdomen appeared again, this time only in thoughts. But the idea was so beautiful that she wanted to try it. Moreover, seawater, soft sand and amazing spectacle could be unique care and help for her wounded body.

"Okay... that sounds nice," and the smile on her lips widened. Was it possible to forget? To forget his failure? At this moment, yes, because her joy meant deliverance. The past became a thing of the past.

"Okay," and Nate smiled like her.

However, stronger affirmation of the whole plan lacked and so he approached her and kissed her. Longly and passionately, as if it was their second language. Their hearts were speaking now and they both knew those two words full of love were solution for everything.

* * *

 **Another story is over. A little bit late, but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. This time, however, farewell is complicated than before. My life has gained momentum. My work increased and therefore I don't have much time to write. My blog is more important to me, so I had to make a decision that I will end fanfiction for now. I don't like it, but because my daily schedule is fuller with each passing day, it will be better like this. I don't know what to do with the other ideas which I wanted to use here. Maybe I will come back, never say never :) However, I believe that you understand it. Being an adult involves responsibilities and interests sometimes must fade into the background. However, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, for reviews and for the support which you gave me. I appreciate it and maybe in the future, we will meet again.**

 **Love,**

 **SilverSiren4**


End file.
